


Arrow-verse Kids Time Travel AU

by LazarusPitHotTub



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Captain Canary, F/F, F/M, Kids, Multi, OTA, Sanvers - Freeform, SnowBarry - Freeform, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl, Time Travel, dyla, olicity - Freeform, the legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusPitHotTub/pseuds/LazarusPitHotTub
Summary: When a bunch of kids and young adults show up in Star City; Oliver, Felicity and the new team take them in (temporarily) and end up having to call on Team Flash, The Legends, and Team Supergirl for help. In doing so; each team discovers wonderful, heartbreaking and plainly shocking things about their own futures.Title suggestions welcome.Note: is multi-chaptered so YAY! more to come!





	1. An Arrow-verse Arrival (Crash!)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the only person to ever write a kids time travel AU fic so I thought I would put a twist on things by including everything I ship! But. There will be a lot of Olicity because it is my OTP and I feel more comfortable writing it than anything else. The name Robin has nothing to do with Batman. okay?
> 
> Also, I do not really watch the Flash (well.. I’m part way through season 1) so sorry if that isn’t always correct, just message me or comment. Thanks so much for reading! please comment and kudos!
> 
> disclaimer: not mine otherwise this would be canon. set after 5x10. will try to keep with canon for as long as possible.

Worry permeated Felicity’s face, “Oliver! I’m seeing reports of a ship incoming just outside the city, from the satellite feed… it looks like the Waverider.”  
“The Waverider?” Oliver looked confused. “Can you-“ he started.  
“Sending the location through to your phones now!” Felicity said as Oliver, Rene, Curtis and Rory suited up.

By the time Oliver and team arrived on the scene, at least half of the ship’s remains were engulfed in red hot flames that licked the nearby grasses, threatening to spread at any moment.  
“Oliver be careful!” Felicity warned over the comms, “the A.R.G.U.S. satellite is picking it up as over 900 degrees!” (500 degrees celsius)  
Oliver took a step back from the raging flames and was instantaneously showered in a spray of high-pressure water from a fireman’s hose.  
“Sorry, man!” a fireman yelled, regaining control of the hose and pointing it back at the fire.  
“Oh, wow, I would have paid to see that,” Rene laughed from behind the mask.  
“The real question is where are your friends if their ship is here?” Curtis added urgently.  
This prompted Rory, “And are they-“  
“Shh,” Oliver said sharply, interrupting their banter as he spotted something. “See, over there.” He pointed just past the ship at figures that seemed to hide in the shadows behind the half of the ship the was not burning. “Felicity, can you see any people on the far side of the ship?”  
“Sorry, no can do, the fire is interfering with the readings,” she responded. “But it should be safe for you to go check out, provided you circle around and stay on the side that isn’t, well, on fire.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem,” Felicity said, smiling as Oliver and the team snuck around the flames.  
The sun started to beat down on the group as they took in more of their surroundings; a ship —if you could still call it that — so beaten up that Oliver could not be sure that it was, in fact, the Waverider, and that was not including the layers of grime and dirt that had layered itself around it making it impossible to discern any markings or distinguishing features on the vessel.  
“Stay behind me,” Oliver instructed the team as the walked around the bow of the ship. “We don’t know why the ship came down, or where it came from, so stay alerted to your surroundings.”  
Suddenly, the figures started to run, the team now only about ten paces behind them, the gap between the figures and the team closing, they realised that these weren’t figures and the people in front of them most certainly were not the Legends.These were children and young adults. The two parties stopped, standing, facing each other, frozen in the field.

There was a young woman with baby blue eyes and long brown hair up in a ponytail, clutching a little boy with sandy hair, a laptop squashed between them; a young man, older than the others, standing in front of them protectively and sharing a look with the young woman, his soft brown eyes locking with her’s knowingly.  
“Oliver?” Felicity questioned quietly, snapping Oliver out his trance-like state.  
“Who are you?” he addressed the question to the young man at the front of the group.  
The man still looked startled. As if he had seen a ghost many times over.  
“JJ,” he held his hand out and Oliver shook it.  
“Well, JJ, can you please explain where you and your group came from.”  
“Ah, well that’s funny, I think we need your help,” the young woman spoke, putting the boy down and stepping forward to stand beside JJ. “I’m Robin.”  
“And who are these guys? coz you sure as hell can’t ‘ave kids in your team,” Rene spoke up.  
“This is Jamie,” Robin pointed at a tall teen with her curly hair back in a ponytail. “The kids; and they most certainly aren’t on the team,” she gestured towards a group of four including the young boy from before.  
“I wish you would stop calling us that,” one of them snapped back.  
“No chance,” JJ said.  
“Noël,” Robin continued. Another teen, this time with chestnut hair and blue-green eyes waved at team Arrow. “And, the team.” she finished. Five teens, four girls, one boy, stood still with weapons at their ready. The boy, Michael, had a gun; and the girls had a vast array ranging from a suit to a bow and arrow, another two guns, and a long stick with a sharp end.  
“Wait- but why are you here then?” Curtis asked.  
“Well, that’s actually a pretty funny story… Well… NOT funny totally. not. funny. but strange! strange. yes. it was very strange,” Robin trailed off.  
“It was an accident,” Jamie said. “I configured the ship’s navigation incorrectly and…”  
“It’s not your fault couz,” A blonde from the team said reassuringly.  
“What my friends mean, is that we need somewhere to stay until we can find a way to repair the ship,” JJ cut them all off. “Oliver, can we stay in the bunker?”

“How do you know about the bunker?” Oliver said, becoming on edge. “How?!”  
“Please, Mr. Queen we just need your help,” Noel responded urgently.  
“Errm, guys, you should probably duck for cover, like now!” Felicity yelled over the comms. “Run! there’s a missile incoming!!”  
“Run! missile incoming,” Oliver instructed the band in front of him. “Run!”

Both teams and the kids sprinted as fast as they could away from the ship, someone scooping up the little boy as they went. Screams of terror emanated from the confused boy as he also clutched a small teddy beneath his fingers. “Mommy!!” he screamed in terror from the arms of his sister, Connie, as the ship exploded behind them. “Mommy, Mommy!!!!!!”


	2. Some more secrets discovered (Unveiled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things are revealed to the reader and Team Arrow in the aftermath of the missile attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to write 1,000 words per chapter at least from now on but no promises. More names and identities and relationships will be revealed this chapter.
> 
> Also, thank-you to 'SeaSpectre160' for leaving a comment last time telling me how to change the story status to show that it was a work in progress multi-chapter :) And thank-you to everyone else for your comments -Particularly 'Kelly' for the theorising etc.- I had a lot of fun reading them.

The groups kept running. One group away from the demons on that ship and the life they had built for themselves which was promptly destroyed, as well as the missiles; and the other group in fear for their life, because… missiles.

The sounds of the screams of the firefighters and police men and women nearby emanated around the scene as the two teams ran almost parallel to the road, inching towards it.  
“Ssh, Tom,” Connie said, gently putting her distressed brother down once they were at a safe distance from the slowly quietening wreck.  
“Everything,” a young blonde whispered in shock. “Everything. Everyone.” She let out a small cry in the back of her throat; quickly silencing her grief when the girl next to her grabbed her hand and sent back a grimace and a look of understanding, a sad attempt to cheer them all up.  
“Oliver!” Felicity yelled over the comms. “Are you there?”  
“I’m here, listen, I want to get these guys to safety, they clearly already know about the bunker, can you bring the other van?” Oliver said shadily.  
“On my way.”  
Oliver piled the youngest of them into the back of the van they had driven here, to keep him away from the sun.  
“Aren’t you a big boy!” he exclaimed to a defeated Tom as he picked him off the ground and sat him in the van. Connie shot her brother a look that said ‘stay quiet,’ and pulled Tom onto her lap and further into the shade.  
“What is his name?” Oliver asked.  
“Um, Tommy,” Connie said nervously.  
“I am Tom. Not Tommy. Tom,” the little boy said, annoyed.  
“Okay, okay,” Oliver said, holding his hands up, imitating defeat.  
“He’s nearly five,” Connie said proudly.  
“I am five!” Tom retorted from his stupor.  
“Okay, okay, whatever you say, little man…” Connie responded with a small smile, her eyes hazing over with tears as she caught Oliver’s eyes; her eyes; Tom’s eyes. The eyes that ran in both the male and female lines of the family.

It was not until thirty-five minutes later when Felicity arrived with the van that any one of the traumatised bunch spoke much more.  
“Geez, you’re awfully quiet for a bunch of teens,” Felicity said as she caught sight of them while slamming the van’s driver’s door shut. Robin stood there; shellshocked.  
“Get baby Tom out of here,” Jamie whispered to Connie. “Before he wakes up and blows everything.”  
“Got it,” Connie whispered back urgently, grabbing Tom’s now sleeping figure, stepping out of the back of the van and climbing into the passenger seat at the front. Jamie, meanwhile, stood up from her perch on the edge of the van, moving to allow Connie to exit, and stepped forward to stand beside Robin.  
“Hi, I’m Jamie.”  
“Overwatch,” they shook hands.  
“As nice as this is, shouldn’t we be getting back to the bunker before, you know, more missiles come our way?” Curtis said.  
“Yes, everybody, hop in one of the vans, there should be enough room,” Oliver said, opening up the back of the second van and gesturing for their guests to hop inside.”

-

“You, okay?” JJ asked Robin once they were inside the second van and on their way back into Star city.  
“Yeah, well, I mean not okay. I mean… the adrenaline has worn off and my wrist hurts like hell which is why typing is gonna be a-“ she paused to speak more quietly, “bitch,” she finished. “It’s just so un-nerving to see them,” she added a moment later, closing her eyes and breathing in and out slowly to calm herself down, a habit she picked up from her mother.  
“Do you want me to check on the others, and your sister when we get there so you can plan?”  
“Could you?”  
JJ responded with a short and sharp nod before turning to the rest to the group. “I know this is scary, but you need to know something. I believe in you. All of you. And I truly believe that we can not only defeat this but also find a way home. Okay?”  
“Home?” the fondly nicknamed ‘Lolly’ said, starting to become angry. “What home? because my home just went up in flames. My parents are gone and I just-” she stopped herself short of saying something she knew she would regret. The whole group paused solemnly before Robin came to a shock realisation.  
“Guys,” Robin said, a glazed look in her eyes, as she stared at their various minor injuries, including her’s. “Don’t let them take any blood tests, okay. It’ll blow everything. And remember. This is temporary.”  
“Yep.”  
“I can probably get away with it,” Leverett said, nursing a cut to the forearm.  
“Good point Lev,” JJ said. “Because you are adopted it would be great if you could let your blood be tested to put them off the scent long enough for the rest of us to find a way home.” He threw Lev a quick nod of thanks before inching closer to Robin, his mind wandering to his siblings in the other van.  
This message, however, hopeful as it was supposed to be, fell short for everyone as they realised that even if they would return to their time it would not be worth anything. The last remnants of their old lives had died one by one, the last straw being the Waverider —not that from the wreck that remained you could tell that it was once the Waverider. In retrospect, this was probably a good thing for all involved. After all, anything left from the wreck could lead one to the group's true identities.

Meanwhile, in the other van, JJ’s siblings spoke quietly.  
“Listen, Mike,” Sara whispered. “I don’t want you to think that I’m okay with you fighting with the team, okay.” He nodded dismissively. “No, Michael Oliver Diggle,” she continued persistently, turning to make sure that whoever was driving the van could not hear them from the back. “You did not get the training from dad. Not like JJ and I. And you need to be more careful, we cannot afford to slip up. I love you. You’re my bro,” she said with a smile offering her fist up for a fist bump. “Be more careful,” she finished.  
“Okay,” he said, giving in.  
“And do what JJ, Robin and I say.”  
“No chance,” he smirked.  
“Had to try.”  
“Hey, Sara?” Nora said. “What’s the protocol on use of powers?”  
“Uh,” Sara paused for a second. “Don’t?”  
“Okay…”  
“Sara, do you think Tom will be okay?” a young blonde with bright eyes asked looking up from her static position staring at the floor.  
“Olivia, I think…” Sara said, moving to sit next to Olivia, wishing she could fix the various bruises and cuts littered over the girl’s body; from the scrape across her knee —a remembrance from when she had fallen only a small while earlier, running for her life— to the small gash on her temple that Oliver had patched with a few stitches and placed a band-aid over while they were waiting. 

Placing her hand over the seven-year-old's Sara continued. “I think that your brother is a brave little boy who, like all of us has lost a lot and that he has his siblings to support him, right?”  
“Yep,” Olivia paused. “What do you think Uncle R would say?” she asked.  
“I think he would be very proud of you and how fast you’ve grown up.” Sara picked Olivia up and rested her on her lap, her chin resting on Olivia’s head. “Very proud.”  
During these proceedings, Noel and Nora shared a look that was becoming all too familiar. The team was in hot water.

When the vans pulled into the bunker’s lower level Felicity was the first to speak.  
“Oliver, I need to talk to you for a moment,” she said urgently. “Please.”  
“Sure,” Oliver replied. He was always such a sucker for doing what she told him to, Robin thought fondly.  
“Listen, Oliver,” Felicity said failing to stay quiet so that only Oliver could hear her. “I really don’t think this is such a great idea-“  
“Felicity,” Oliver said. “They’re children. Some of them at least. What was I supposed to do? Leave them injured by the wreck of a burning ship?”  
“No, of course not,” she retorted. “But you can’t help but be apprehensive. I mean, who are they?” Felicity took a breath, tucked a stray hair behind her ear and pushed her glasses further up her nose before adding: “Oliver, what are they doing here?!”  
“I don’t know Felicity. I truly don’t, but I couldn’t just leave them,” he started to raise his voice in response to her.  
“Alright then. Let’s say that they stay here. Who feeds them? What happens when they need a change of clothes or sunlight, or all want to use the bathroom at the same time, Oliver?” she said raising her voice in return.  
“Woah, Mom, Dad, chill,” Rene said nonchalantly from the van, taking a bite out of an apple.  
Pressed up against the inside wall of the van trying to piece together the conversation JJ shared a worried look with Robin.  
“I thought your parents didn’t have children until later this year?” he whispered swiftly in her ear.  
“They don’t, I think he is joking,” she whispered back in his.  
“Right. I was never very good at the whole sarcasm thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually currently in the middle of planning how to explain what happened to Iris as well sooo… even if you don’t/do like her stay tuned. As short as it is I really like my explanation and think that it speaks well to a possible organic direction the show could go in when it comes to Snowbarry. Plus, I beat 1,000 words :D I was also considering flashbacks so that I can reveal more about the characters. How would everyone feel about that?
> 
> New chapter Every Friday or Saturday AEST (Thursday or Friday everywhere else).  
> Remember, comments and kudos give me life and help motivate me to keep writing as this is a WIP story. thx <3 Lo.


	3. Take Care (Vunerable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Team bonding and love and a shocker coming up! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a really sucky week, but I promised another chapter, and if I stop I know I’ll never restart. I am in a weird place at the moment. Anyways, you asked for a new chapter so here it is dudes, I really like it, but it is mostly set-up… 3, 2, 1. (This is why I relate to Felicity Smoak)
> 
> I have never written a chapter this long for anything ever so you could say I'm really happy :) (and then next one, I believe, is even longer)
> 
> I will update at 200 kudos or next Friday/Saturday whichever one comes first.

“Felicity, please, can we not fight,” Oliver practically begged. “Especially in front of the kids.”  
“Oliver, you do realise that Rene was joking and- oh,” Felicity came to a realisation as she turned to see their new bunker mates staring at them.  
“Hi,” Felicity said, drawn out and awkwardly, looking around the bunker as the kids and young adults piled out of the vans.  
“I am Fe-“ she took a deep breath and offered her hand out to JJ as he took a giant step towards them; “you can call me Overwatch.”  
“Hello,” JJ said shaking her hand. “JJ. And this-“ he paused as if for permission, “is Robin,” JJ gestured to the woman slightly behind him.  
“Hi,” Robin said breaking the glance she shared with JJ and stepping forward to stand beside him. “You must be Felicity.” Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed as she took a step back. “I’m sorry,” Robin said, as she stepped back in line with JJ again. “I’m sorry if I startled you. We tend to know a lot about people; more than-“ JJ cut her off.  
“We overheard your conversation,” he said, inputting a simpler explanation.  
Felicity and Oliver partook in a look in which she was clear. I will help but do not completely trust these people.  
“So, who are the rest of you?” Rene asked.  
“Right,” Robin said. “Me, JJ, Jamie, team, Nora, and her sister, also, the kids. That’s everyone, okay… yay.” she added.  
Connie —standing by the second van, one eye still on Tom resting in the passenger seat close by— sent Robin a confused look. One that she very much had inherited from her father; eyebrows furrowed and eyes intent, the purse of confusion on her lips.  
“Okay,” Felicity said. “Well, I guess you already know my name. This,” she said pointing to the group; “is Wild-dog, Mr. Terrific and Ragman and you’ve already met the green arrow.”  
“Yeah, still not sure on the name,” Rory added in protest.  
“Now that we’re bringing it up,” Rene said pointedly; “me neither.”  
“Guys,” Oliver’s gaze harshened. “Now is really not the time.”

Suddenly, the lift doors opened. “Who’s that?” Olivia tugged on Sara’s sleeve looking back and forth between them and the man by the door.  
“I’ll explain later,” Sara hissed distractedly at Olivia pulling her vice like fingers off her sleeve.  
“Uh, man. Oliver. Who are these people?” Diggle asked. He looked more at their clothing. “Oliver, I know you haven’t always been the sharpest crayon in the box but why are you bringing civilians into the bunker?”  
“They were being attacked,” Oliver said. “I had no other choice-” he frowned, “wait, Dig, why crayons?”  
“John Jr., he is in a new phase Lyla likes to call the: ‘draw on everything’ phase.”  
“Oh,” Oliver replied.  
“Yes.”  
“I see,” Felicity added. “I take it I should probably buy him a new birthday present then?”

“Uh, sorry to interrupt. But could; we use your med bay?” JJ asked Oliver, motioning to Robin and his voice hastening and starting to become unsure.  
“Yes, of course, sorry,” Oliver said. “Felicity?”  
“Yep, I will show them around.”  
‘Thank-you’ he mouthed back.  
“Come on guys, let’s get you all patched up.” Felicity started to walk towards the car and Tom when Connie stopped her.  
“I was gonna let him sleep. He’s had a big day,” she said defensively.  
“Okay, but I’m gonna need to take some tests from all of you to make sure that you are okay,” Felicity said. “In the meantime,” she continued, looking at Lev’s arm; “that looks —and excuse my language here— it looks nasty.”

As Felicity peeled the small towel that Lev had been holding to it to staunch the blood flow away from the gash she winced with him. “Yowch,” she said grabbing another and throwing the original towel in the trash bin. “That must’a hurt.” She turned to her left. “Um, Ro- Rob- Robin, could you open that drawer?” Felicity pointed to a cabinet against the wall. “The third one from the top. There should be some local in there. Robin opened the drawer and pulled out the vial, holding it to the light before placing it on the metal bench top.  
“Can I help?” Jamie asked, thankful for all her mothers had taught her.  
“Sure, you measured-?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, then the fifth drawer down, there are needles, measure about fifty percent of the bottle into one.” Jamie bloody well did as she was told. She had learned over the years to not mess with Felicity Smoak more times than she could count.  
“Here you go,” Jamie handed over the needle.  
“This is gonna be more painful because I’m going to have to stop applying pressure to the wound,” Felicity caught Lev’s eye. “Okay, Jamie, can you take up the slack?” Felicity said questioningly. “Tell me more about you,” she turned back to Lev, “it’ll help keep your mind at ease.”  
“Ah,” Lev groaned as she stopped applying pressure.  
“It’s okay, I got it,” Jamie said, pressing the crisp white towel against the wound while Felicity injected the site with a local anaesthetic. After flushing it with saline and dabbing the area down with antiseptic to clean the wound, she then stitched it up, peeled back the plastic on the back of the dressing and applied it. 

When they were done with Lev, Jamie motioned to Robin.  
“Robin, come on. Let me have a look at that wrist.”  
“No, Jamie, take a look at ‘Livia first. I’m fine,” Robin insisted.  
JJ intervened, he was not about to let things get ridiculous, “I’ll tell you what, Felicity, can you take a look at ‘Liv while Jamie braces Robin’s wrist?”  
“Yes, yep, yeah. I can do that,” Felicity said looking around, confused. “Which one is Olivia?” Sara walked a small girl forward.  
“You’re okay,” Sara whispered in her ear as Olivia shuffled the last few steps towards Felicity.  
“Okay, you wanna sit down?” Felicity asked, offering Olivia up a chair. Olivia looked up, a mix of murky and vivid memories of her mother returning. She nodded at Felicity fiddling with the strap of her overalls. Felicity kneeled down next to Olivia and dabbed antiseptic on her knee. She put a band-aid over the scrape and then focussed her attention on the head wound, something that she then realised probably should have come first. But Oliver had done a good job. The wound was only shallow and required little actual medical attention. Just to be sure Felicity then held one finger up in the air. “Olivia, I just need you to follow my finger, alright?”. Olivia quietly dipped her head down to nod once before staring straight forward and then her eyes following Felicity’s index finger from side to side, the adult looking for signs of a concussion. “Eyes wide!” Felicity said as she flashed a medical torch in each eye. “Yeah, you’re good.” Felicity held up her hand for a high-five with the compliant but slightly reluctant looking kid. “High-five Olivia?” she asked. Olivia shot out a quick high-five to Felicity, and mumbling something, stood up, running quickly back to Sara and Michael.  
“See?” Sara said quietly to Olivia so that Felicity could not hear them, and picking her up she continued, “I’m so proud.”

Meanwhile, Jamie was carefully examining Robin’s left wrist, casually inserting little phrases like “Yep,” “stop looking so anxious,” and “where’s the pain coming from again?”. Jamie finally came to a conclusion. With JJ’s fingers resting tantalisingly close to her’s on the table, Robin felt a small rush of comfort amongst the mess of the day as Jamie started. “Good news,” she said as JJ let out a sigh of relief he did not even realise he had been holding the whole time.  
“So, why does it still hurt when I move it?” Robin interjected, her eyebrows furrowing as she winced while Jamie gently felt the tender wrist area again..  
“So, I don’t think it isn’t fractured —that’s the good news— unfortunately, though, it is strained, meaning that you will need to rest your wrist for at least 48 hours, compress and ice it and possibly take anti-inflammatories,” Jamie finished up.  
“That’s good news?” JJ asked, taken aback that his second in command was suddenly out of commission.  
“Well, as far as long term goes, yes, yes it is,” Jamie said, rummaging through the draws of painkiller medication. “Do you have any anti-inflammatories?” she addressed the question to Felicity.  
“Hmm?” Felicity responded. “Oh, yeah, right. They are… just over here,” she walked briskly over the dull concrete. “Aha!” she pulled out a small box of painkillers and threw them across the room at Jamie. They landed on the floor a couple of feet from where Jamie was standing. “Oops, sorry!” Felicity said, wincing.

It was at this point that Oliver walked into the conversation. “Felicity, I-“ he leaned in closer. “I need to speak to you.”  
“Okay…” Felicity replied, unsure. They walked back up to Felicity’s station, a clear calculated distance between them.  
“I need you to hack the city network,” Oliver said blankly.  
“Uh, Oliver, you’re the mayor; can’t you just access it yourself?” she said incredulously, eyebrows slightly raised.  
“There’ll be a record,” Oliver said as if what he was asking her to do was completely normal —which, to be fair, it was. “It’ll look suspicious.” Felicity let out a little laugh.  
“Wow, you really are starting to take being mayor seriously,” she said with pride, fingers tapping on keys like there was no tomorrow.  
“Yeah,” he concluded with a nod as Felicity continued typing.  
“You know I could have just wiped the record right?”  
“Oh.”  
“Okay,” Felicity said bringing up the city network. “What do you need?”  
“Information.”

Concurrently, the other team was finishing up in the Med area.  
“Anyone else?” Jamie asked, looking around to check the others for injuries.  
“Nope, I don’t think so,” Robin said doing the same.  
“Robin?” JJ asked. “Do you think you could hack like… a satellite to get us a view of the ship? See if there are any remnants?”  
“Sure I just need to find an ethernet… aha!” Robin remarked, grabbing the cord, plugging it in, flipping her tablet over in her lap and placing it on the table, beginning to type with her right hand.  
“Connie?!” she called a minute later.  
“Huh, what. Robin?” Connie poked her head around the open van door.  
“Is he still asleep?” Robin asked Connie as she walked over.  
“Tommy can sleep through anything.”  
“Yes, yes he can,” Robin said distractedly. “Aha!” she grinned. Her face fell almost immediately. The ship was no more. Its remnants were not even recognisable as those of any kind of vessel —let alone a time vessel. However, small pieces of platinum from the time-drive caught Robin’s eye as she peered at the screen. “JJ!” she yelled.  
“Robin?” he phrased it as a question, walking up behind her.  
“Right there.” Robin zoomed in and he saw it too. What could be their way home. Out of what was their family’s past.

Felicity stomped up to them —as much as she could in high heels— and tried to look intimidating.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” she questioned them.  
“Hacking,” Robin blurted out. “I… I mean. stuff. on… my computer.” Connie sent her a look from the chair next to her that said: ‘shut up’.  
“Using my network?” Felicity said, picking up Robin’s tablet, and starting to become irritated.  
“I’m really sorry, it's just… the whole Faraday cage thing kind of makes anything else impossible,” Robin said quietly. Connie sent her another look of desperation.  
“Don’t do anything else illegal,” Felicity said. “And stay put till Oliver, Diggle and the rest of the team get back.”  
Robin nodded.  
A little boy named Tom quietly waddled up to them from behind and looked directly at Felicity. “Mommy???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara being really caring and sisterly towards Olivia just kinda came out of nowhere IDK but I kinda like it. Trying to incorporate dark(er) Felicity and I hope I am not completely failing. Really tired when I wrote this so if there are errors, plz, feedback!
> 
> In other news, I am kind of in the need for a beta -- as this is getting difficult to keep track of and objectively read over. I can already feel the quality dropping. So, if you think you'd make a good beta plz comment and I'll take a look at your works and get back to you if I feel you have a complimentary writing style -- because the story continuity comes first and I'd rather have no beta than a beta who isn't on the same wavelength about the story. And remember, if you need the motivation to put yourself forward, my beta would be told key plot info about where the story is going. The whole evil plan! :D :D :D
> 
> Remember, comments and kudos give me life and help motivate me to keep writing as this is a WIP story. thx <3 Lo.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos give me life and help motivate me to keep writing as this is a WIP story. thx <3 Lo.


End file.
